nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierius Magnus
Archive1 Block The block of this Pierius Magnus account will be lifted the 15th of january. However, the IP (86...) is blocked until the 27th for some reason. This means the both blocks don't match. Can someone fix this, so that I will at least be able to edit from the 15th and onwards? Thanks already, Dr. Magnus 08:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, someone please look at this page's history and fill the "archive" I made at the top of this page. :) Dr. Magnus 08:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Already done it Pierlot McCrooke 08:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I saw you, Mr. McCrooke, did it already. I did not know dead men can edit, but you never fail to suprise me! ;) Dr. Magnus 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :But isn't that a crosswiki ban? 08:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I believe Angela has blocked me. But only on this wikia, not on others, so it is not exactly "crosswikia". Also, I believe my block is to long. I will be unblocked on the 15th, but my IP won't be. So please, someone shorten my IP-adress aswell, so that I can edit on the 15th again. Dr. Magnus 08:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. It can't be that your IP is blocked longer than your account. But I'm no admin. --OuWTB 08:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::This is because different people blocked his IP Pierlot McCrooke 08:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Glad you agree. I hope the king does aswell, then this matter can be settled easily with him shortening my IP-block to the 15th so that it matches up with my actual account-block. Dr. Magnus 08:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :oh, so you don't have a crosswiki? 08:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Everybody has a crosswiki account, but his block isn't crosswiki. --OuWTB 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, that's what i meant. 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I can edit all wikias in the world except for this one, mr. McCandles. So no, I do not have a block crosswikia. I have never vandalised any wikia's except for, according to Pierlot, this one. But on trial, I was not found guilty of any vandalism. I was blocked here for insulting Mr. McCrooke in a highly offensive way. Dr. Magnus 08:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, i saw that. And please, call me Andy 08:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, Andy it is then! You may call me August. ;) You see, I wish to be able to edit from the 15th of Januaruy and onwards because then I can participate in the voting on the elections. Dr. Magnus 08:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. well then, i suppose you should talk to the site admins :) 08:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you could "renounce" the fascist ideas. i'm sure that would make people more secure about you and your candidacy. 08:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Andy, take a look at the LCP? Does the party seem fascist to you? To me, it doesn't. A bit extreme, maybe, but I happen to support the monarchy. I am not a member of the Iron Guard Party, I am not on their list. Dr. Magnus 08:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, to me it does. I was here when mr. Honecker proposed his ideas, and i found them very extremist and threatening. 08:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I know. They obviously were. But I am not a member of the Iron Guard Party, I am a member of the Lovian Communist Party. You are confusing to parties here! Don't you remember Honecker wanted to outlaw my party (the dirty commies)? ;) Dr. Magnus 09:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :O right. But you did support them, didn't you? 11:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::When Dietrich Honecker came to this site I was already blocked. And I am many things, but certainly not a fascist. Dr. Magnus 11:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::All right. 11:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So, there is no reason at this point not to support my party the LCP, right? ;) Dr. Magnus 11:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just to let you know; according to the block settings you do have the possibility of e-mailing Dimitri. -- 10:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I am very glad you gave me that opportunity, as it gave me the chance to talk things out with His Royal Highness the king and leave these matters behind us. The past is the past, let us forget about the past and live in the here and now. Dr. Magnus 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Changes to Germanian Empire I think Brenda was a bit shocked coming back to the changes. I have told her that you never intended them to be permanent. She couldn't have appreciated the reasoning behind it without being there at the time.Scanderson 19:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for talking to her. I wanted to ask for her permission at first but she did not answer. I tried to contact her numerous times but I could not. I want her to undo the block and give me back my admin rights, otherwise I will never return to the site again. I can understand she was shocked, but I do not like this "shoot first, then ask questions" attitude of hers... :D Dr. Magnus 20:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY Sorry i couldn't get back to you so quickly. 1. I'm horrible with computer codes and stuff so i have no idea how to make a person. like i said i'm not too good with computer so i'll literaly need you to spell it out on how to make a person. I'll surley join your party if you help me. 2. Don't worry about the IGP there all stupid and don't even have a member running for office.lol. :I would be more then happy to help you out! After all, nobody is good at these wikia things at first! When I first joined this side I was just as bad at it! How do you make a character? Well, just go to this page. Then you will add a name (that of your character) to the party list by adding * your characters name at the end. Then you see a red link, that of your character you name it... You click on the name and simply start writing the page! You think you can do that? I hope this works... You just imagine a name for your character, mine is August Magnus Donia, for example. The 's ''' are used to link to another page. Dr. Magnus 15:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Again stummped I created a hole new page call Marcus Villanova But if you can put a link joining the two pages together- of Crystalbeastdeck09 and Marcus Villanova whatever it takes just do it. thanks from comrade- Crystalbeastdeck09 17:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) YAY Okay i got it all fixed up and stuff but i need you to somhow ('CUSE i don'T knOw hoW) like if i post something i want it to say Marcus Villanova and yet give it a link to my page and the last name give a link to Marcus Villanova. IDK and help is well... helpful..lol Thanks from Crystalbeastdeck09 17:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I am glad you have made the page Marcus Villanova. It looks fine. Ask the king to make you a citizen, you have enough edits. He will make you a citizen then you can vote for the LCP on the elections. :D Dr. Magnus 17:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning Stop spreading "news" about Pierlot. You really don't get it, do you. 15:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know he blocked me from his site Fictieve landen? First he asked me to help him, and I did that. I made a main page, logo's and several articles. I made 40% of his wiki, and I put hours of work in it. Then how does he reward me? By blocking me. You understand my anger? Dr. Magnus 18:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I know this has nothing to to with that and i relize Pierlot is prob a jackA** but is shall vote for you DR.MAGNUS Crystalbeastdeck09 21:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like a rather silly argument between you and Pierlot, Mr Donia. Perhaps you should just - it wouldn't take much time or courage - apologize to him, and forgive him for the harm he has done. No need for figting! -- 07:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I cannot forgive him for the harm he has done. And I cannot swallow my pride and apologize to him either. I am no Gandhi, I am more like Pompey Magnus. My pride prevents me from apologizing to him. But I will try to stay out of arguments with this worm. Dr. Magnus 12:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Support? Hey August! I was wondering -- you being a progressive politician -- whether you were not willing to vote for the Walden Libertarian Party? i think you should check out our viewpoints, because you might like it Thanks already, 17:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I have voted for Yuri Medvedev because he himself shares some sympathy for the communist ideology, and for OWTB because I like his party. I voted for myself because I am very vain and arrogant. That leaves me... zero votes to give. You are a bit late, my progressive friend! If, by any chance, I '''will change my votes, then which are the most progressive WLP-members running for MOTC? Dr. Magnus 17:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Either myself or my friendly colleague Edward. 19:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it. But I cannot promise anything. I have no reason not to trust the people I gave my initial votes to, so I think I shall keep them, as it would be bad to change votes and I do not really like people who float around the political spectrum and change their votes all the time. I would be a hypocrit if I would do exactly the same thing I despise! Dr. Magnus 07:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Good luck compaigning. You might convince a few other LCP-members to vote for your coalition, if you show them (us) we will find support from you people rather then just biased, negative writings like the ones from Alexandru Latin. Dr. Magnus 07:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PROGRESSIVE??? If Andy wanted to make a pact with the LCP why didn't he. tOO late but never to early if We could join a pact between the LCP, Lovian Republicans, the LD and Walden Libertarian Party, you could win any election soon you could have any member of your party as a MOTC. agreed ? FrOm - Marcus Villanova Okay so maybe not the LD there insane. But the Progressive-conservative Lovian Republicans, insane liberal LCP and the hippie green Walden Libertarian Party. Umm will i have to talk to the Walden party or you because anyway i look at it's 3 minor parties becoming one major super cool gonna win the PM party. Will host andy as the PM , you and me MOTC. talk about winning! FROM THE POLITICAL MASTER MIND THAT IS, Marcus Villanova :Well, that sounds very nice, comrade Villanova. Perhaps you could also ask comrade Scanderson, the LCP leader? As for me, I would be more then happy with such a pact. Go talk with their party leaders and see what they say about your plans. Dr. Magnus 08:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Back after the 27th Hello, comrade. Hope everything's been okay while I've not been active. I will be back after the 27th when my busy period is over. In the meantime, Brenda has gone incommunicado again and the Germanian Empire wiki is in a state of somewhat ... petrification. Scanderson 00:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to here you will become active again after the 27th. As for me, I cannot be active again at the Germanian Empire wiki because Brenda kicked me off and took my rights. I do not even want to return, it's a bloody shame. Well, good luck with your busy period, and I'll see ya after the 27th then! Dr. Magnus 08:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts. As I look at Lovia today I see nothing but 5 men running around doing foolish things. How can a country thrive with such small minded thinking? Am I entitled to my opinion? Should I have an opinion? Or will I be turned away like the king has done before? I don’t know. Will anyone listen other than the Commies I call friends? I don’t know. Or will this country thrive anymore than a peace ridden, kill anyone who speaks out. I don’t know. I have spent a short amount of time here in Lovia, and through such horrible political ways, I can’t say there is anything wrong. The people are all atheists and cling on to every word but I, think I’m beginning to like it. The only people who hear one another all echo there voices through out the valley of shame. Act like this country is big and mighty and can do anything. Make the rich happy and proud. But here at the bottom of the valley we’ve already fallen and can not in any way fall any deeper. And when we can, at some point call upon the correct way to fix this wrong doing that we have, in a way, all done. I’ll be happy. Can the bottom thrive you ask? NO. NO, because the high people tell us. NO because if just one of us gets in he’ll leave us behind. Chapter 1- The Political Life. “If any on of you is without sin, let him be the first to throw a stone.” – John 8:7 Idon’t care much for quotes from the bible but this one is really for Lovia. You all cling to every word like vultures to a scrap of meat. No, you disagree? I think not is not every man a human? In your so great constitution you say every one is equal. Think… in Lovia is that really true? No. Why does the king ban every person you can not agree? Tell Me? Will you ban me? The AFL was formed because Yuri’s job was in jeopardy. Anyone who opposes you ban? Is this not true? Are you really that paranoid that you can’t take on a party of 3? Seriously are you that afraid of a small, tiny, party of 3! You create a league to stop it because it doesn’t agree with you are you insane, paranoid, scared? Why? I don’t know? My comrades of Lovia can you not see what’s happening. There taking over. These elections are shams to just show that the top few can vote the top few in. You might have noticed that I keep on saying “I don’t know.” but because there are no answers I the bottom few can not tell you. I really can’t say anything bad about the country side. Lovia is beautiful. In every way. Just the people are all hideous. As I really take a look at Lovia, through its weird and horrible ways, oh, dear comrades. I really do love my country of Lovia. - From Marcus Villanova Well i really don't care about the Bible and it's quotes i just like that one, all of you are atheists i'm not complaning i'm just pointing it out. Sorryy i forgot to sign and that wasn't Pierius. so don't go all weird on me. - Marcus Villanova :Please sign. (Why are you all so fixed on this atheism...) 14:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Are there really more atheists in Lovia than people who do believe? If I tend to forget why I don't believe I just read the bible. Unlike you, Marcus, I do love to quote God almighty: "They shall fall by the sword: their infants shall be dashed in pieces, and their women with child shall be ripped up!" (Hosea 13:16) Sound like a prehistoric abortion to me. 15:40, January 25, 2010 NO I'm a member of the Lovian Republicans which were gonna make a colalition it doesn't really mater. From comrade- Marcus Villanova. :You were a member of the LCP and I was very glad to have you. Now all of a sudden you call us a bad party and leave us, just because some reporter used your name in a bad context in a newspaper. We are no nazi's, no old-school commies or criminals. We are no revolutionaries or people planning a coup. We are honest and hard working politicians. I am very sad you left us and I must admit I am shocked to see just how easy it is to influence you... Dr. Magnus 11:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) yay it is and you did it and then when i relize certain things... it's not like i'm hating on this party or anything, i even still want the coalition but i'm denied. so excuse me but after you go insane from switching my party. any way the coalition is still on but whatever. From Marcus Villanova 17:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am glad my help is appreciated. A small nation makes a big change: it is the thought that counts! Dr. Magnus 15:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True, my friend! -- 16:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) It was my pleasure dear sir. A good iniative for helping those in need can always count on my support, and the majority of people shares this opinion with me. Dr. Magnus 17:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikistad Why don't you call me names here, if it's so hard? --Bucurestean 16:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do not wish to call you names, to yell at you or to curse. I got carried away. And I wanted to speak to you at wikistad because I cannot express myself in English the way I do in Dutch. English is not my mothertongue, as you probably understand. Dr. Magnus 17:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just afraid to get blocked here xD --Bucurestean 17:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I will not be blocked. But when a man gets threatened by those who hate him and despise everything he stands for, he is bound to fight back. Just remember that.Dr. Magnus 17:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Returned I've just returned to find I'm apparently the only loyal member - apart from you - left in the LCP: Why has everyone turned against us and begun to spout false information? Some are even talking of discounting our votes and if that happened, that would be undemocratic and we would be in the right.Scanderson 21:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :At least I still have you dear comrade Scanderson. I wouldn't know what to do without my most loyal LCPer, member ever since the beginning. You helped when I was exiled and you still do, for which I am very glad. Sadly enough, some people greatly dislike us and spread lies about our party. A coward like Marcus Villanova left us: now I know he is a coward, I say: let the bastard go. As for comrade Owen: he is just misinformed. They told him, apparantly, that the LCP plans a revolution, which is a lie as we both know very well. I am glad with your work on updating the Messenger. I hope you will be able to be active, and also to convince more people to join in since we just lost members. Otherwise the party will get into serious trouble. Godspeed, comrade Scanderson! Dr. Magnus 15:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Donia! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I am glad I have been elected as a member of the Lovian congress. Dr. Magnus 12:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It's always nice to have some reform candidates in the government! i hope you and yours can be good partners to the Waldeners! 14:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It sure is. I am sure your party and ours will be a splendid combination. Dr. Magnus 15:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't you ever use ":" x( --Bucurestean 18:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, please do so! I am very ":"-ish! -- 18:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Scanderson dosen't answer anything so can YOU tell him to do a Lovian Republicans + LCP coalition. WE currently have 2 members. Thanks from comrade-Crystalbeastdeck09 21:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : I do answer. I'm answering now :). I would be happy for a coalition. Progression is the key.Scanderson 23:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well IDK for the name. We could do LR+LCP but thats a little normal. hummmmm IDk if you have any names just post them here.Also if we create the page sholud we put all our members name on the coalition page, i think so. Can't wait from Crystalbeastdeck09 22:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : I'll have a think about it today, comrade.Scanderson 07:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on our new positon as the chairman of Adoha and were comrades any way my town will prosper and it'll make you look good and you be put back at that post yadyadyad and so on. Again Congrats!!!! from Crystalbeastdeck09 22:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much, Your Majesty. It would be an honour for me to serve as a member of our government as the secretary of Tourism & Leisure. Dr. Magnus 11:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You want my support! Hahah! Your a Communist, and the Calathriners hate Communists, sir! --Catherine 18:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I will create another wikia, and this time you can do whatever you want with it. --Brenda Young 19:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) http://lcp.wikia.com/wiki/Lovian_Communist_Wiki is the name of the website. --Brenda Young 19:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Democratic? Oh god where did you get that expression, you communists! --Catherine 20:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :As I said, we are a democratic political party. And we have nothing but the best intentions. Dr. Magnus 12:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where does everyone get the cool logos around here like the LCP,PD,IGP or and party or company for that matter. Please tell!!!! THAnKs, FroM Crystalbeastdeck09 22:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'm back. I'll see if I can cook up a logo tomorrow. I hear talk of a war at Castle Donia: what's going on?Scanderson 23:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IDK really i already created the page the LCRP or the Lovian Communist Republican Party. LONG but forceful name FRom Crystalbeastdeck09 23:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You are coward Magnus. Adlibita win the war Adlibita will win the war if you do not want to continue the fight ... May you 10 minutes. Good lokk and Adlibita win the war! [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 11:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :We shall win the war, Adlitita shall not win. We will kick your whiny little asses... Dr. Magnus 16:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Adlibita Winn! Lovia loss! --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) No way man! Be prepared for a major ass-kicking... :) Dr. Magnus 11:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! hello i'm Couplaohla 17:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) and Marcus Villanova's friend. I've been editing the Lovian Communist Republican Party. and I need a logo where do you get them. thank youCouplaohla 17:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :You may make a logo yourself. Use your imagination, my friend! Use paint or photoshop or word to make a logo. Or ask User:Scanderson or User:Regaliorum, both of whom are great at making logo's. Scanderson made the original LCP logo (please join the LCP, btw) and Regalorium made several other logo's. Hope this helps buddy! Dr. Magnus 17:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay, i asked scanderson but since he is always is on leaves of absence it's sort of difficult. for the LCRP i think we should make alot of edits now but let it so to speak "simmer" and just like it the way it is.:DCouplaohla 18:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Please do keep in mind we must talk about the merge more. I never knew the parties would merge untill now. As of now, the LCP is not completely sure about the merge and neither am I, the Baron of Donia. Please answer on your talk page my comrade! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, wait i talked to scanderson and he said it was okay just saying... but yay do you like the new party!!! Couplaohla 21:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hey Long time no Talk lol Marcus Villanova 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Good day to you old comrade. How are you doing? I am doing fine myself. In fact could not be any better. My beloved daughter, former wife of Pierlot McCrooke, is due in march 2010, and I will be a grandfather soon. Dr. Magnus 21:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but this will prob ruin your parade i left the LCP and the LCRP for the PD in the next elections i will run under both parties like i did 2 days ago for the Adoha elections check the talk page to see i won back the spot i will stil envoke liberal and socalist values. Sorry and thanks from Marcus Villanova 21:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, my comrade, it greatly saddens me to hear you have left the LCP. As you probably know, we cannot and will not survive without active members like you. Dr. Magnus 21:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I still am.Marcus Villanova 21:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then do as you like my friend. I am not in the power to force you into staying with the LCP. I would if I could, but I can't. No hard feelings though, take care mate! Dr. Magnus 21:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but did you see the Adoha talk page i have retained my seat! Marcus Villanova 21:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed. You probably retained it because you were the best man for the job. If you weren't, people would not have voted for you comrade Villanova. Dr. Magnus 21:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks GTG sorry have a AWESOME GREAT DAY!!!! from Marcus Villanova 21:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :As I am in another time zone, my friend, my day is already almost at its end. But it '''was a nice day. Well, take care! Dr. Magnus 22:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :What more is a man than his word? I promised the King to stay loyal to the monarchy months ago, and I always keep my word. So sorry, but my honour prevents my from joining. Good luck anyway, your goals are honourable. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I respect your word comrade, but your majesty, dear Baron, why are you member of the Lovian Communist Republican Party? --Bucurestean 16:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am no longer a member of the Lovian Communist Republican Party. I am a member of the LCP. I no longer want to be part of the LCRP-coalition of mr. Villanova. And the LCP, my comrade, is in favour of the monarchy although it is in favour of certain... restrictions of His Royal Highness's power, so to speak. But as I said: my honour and my promise prevents my from joining. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Block Your account will be blocked for two hours from this moment onwards. The cause are the numerous offensive discussions with User:Misterr. 19:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then... Two hours won't kill me, I was off anyway yesterday evening! Dr. Magnus 06:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why it's two hours, I suppose :) 07:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So be it! Are you also going to block Yuri for yelling "go to hell" to another user, yesterday? Dr. Magnus 13:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: The answer is no, but even if he decides to undertake action, he is not allowed to block him as he always needs to start at step 1, namely a warning ;) --Bucurestean 13:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Consider that warning as given. I knew I went too far but felt like I could take it. I apologize to you guys for my rude language. 13:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I guess I should be warned as well --Bucurestean 13:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I don't mind it anyway... Yuri, you are a nice guy, and I think blocking someone for something that has happened two weeks ago (or even a day ago) is bullshit. You either block someone on the spot or you don't! Dr. Magnus 13:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hurbanova Could you please add this contents add East Hills? That's the place near to the Emeralds. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on this issue: * Proposal 1: "Lowering the power of the King/PM" : 18:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have voted your majesty. Dr. Magnus 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC)